Revolution
by Kagemihari
Summary: [An Impression for CYT's Requiem for the Sinners] We will not be silent, our basic rights denied. We will fight for freedom, time to choose your side, time to fight--a revolution!


**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit.   
**Warnings: **abstract, kind of, random shifts of scene and address, um...maybe violence?  
**Summary: **giftfic Impression for CYT, based mostly on chapters 2&3 of Requiem for the Sinners

**Kagi's notes: **so...yes. You might want to go to GWA and read at least the first three chapters of Requiem for the Sinners, if you haven't, otherwise this may not make all that much sense. It might not make much sense even then. ^^ This was, I swear to god, an accident. XD I was reading the latest chapter of Requiem (34), and I had just finished earlier this week catching up on all the previous chapters, so it was still fresh in my mind. And there is this very cool scene in the middle of that chapter where L2 declares war on Earth. *shivers* Very cool. And it somehow mixed with the equally awesome scene in chapter 2 where Duo confronts the Council, and the scene at the end of chapter 3 where Heero comes to see Duo, who is *very* damn cool and incidentally, sexy as hell, being the L2 councillor-turned-general. ^_^ 

So...being a bit of a history buff, and the American Revolution one of my favorite periods of history, I find this whole concept of another American revolution extremely fascinating. And the images stuck in my head; I mentioned in my review of that chapter that I might write an Impression for it, not meaning immediately--but as soon as the idea was in my head, it started writing itself, lol. It actually turned out to have less imagery and more emotion than I thought...it's rather different from my others, but I like it. ^^ Hope you do as well. A quick beta done by Hiriyou--thanks much, imouto! *hugs and smooches*

Stuff in /italics/ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which.

  
  
  
**Impression: Revolution**

Revolution

_it's coming_

the tide of fate has turned

you would not listen

hearing not 

the stated case, impassioned 

enough you said

no, never enough

_I'm not finished yet!_

one man's voice the hailing

shot heard round the world

first of many

_coming_

but for now

a moments silence

a rest, brief

calm before the storm

soft breeze from a window

belies the gale 

about to be unleashed

an open book testifies

silent, fierce intention

_not joking, not this time_

all rights are wrong

all choices, bad

or worse

unavoidable destruction

follows every wake

but action there must be

_choose!_

choose this day, be mindful

take your side

but be sure it is the right

what's started now cannot be stopped

it has begun

_revolution_

some things are self evident

some things never change

rights for all

the fight for freedom

from powers that deny it

a hope and a future

only for the winning side

_justice!_

_you hypocrites_

a general is made

from a street rat, a soldier

_councillor_

a rebel

feet up on the desk now

still clad in army boots

strength and determination

shown in every line

resolute

no choice for conscience' sake

a general of war

_gonna start a revolution_

break this travesty

a mockery of peace

_declaration_

we secede

from your empiric tyranny

you -- will -- hear us!

_independence we demand_

how dare you

say you stand for peace 

for justice, freedom, truth

if aid and help not granted

cause the children to starve

this is not peace

not justice

_this is the end of compromise!_

_revolution_

again the colonials rise up

in protest and rebel

we will fight--

we will take by force at need

what should freely have been given

to heal and restore

as history repeats itself

again we must defend

our homes and rights

_our freedom_

against oppressive lords

a mighty force

unstoppable

once we ask, once only

and refusal has decreed

these chained events can only lead

_inevitably_

to war

this spoken truth you will not hear

beholden in comtempt

_so be it!_

as you have said it

and on your own heads be

the blood spilled, the coming horror

you have called it down!

the darkness which is rising now

none anymore can halt 

swift, fierce

_agonizing_

descent into madness

tonight begins in earnest

tonight the bloodshed starts

this false peace shattered once again

by a revolution

opening shots of war 

our declaration

we cry

_we will not be silent!_

we will not stand by

and watch your laws give aid to all

but those who need it most

we stand

opposed to hollow platitudes

your masks of foolish pride

_hiding_

hearts of blackened spite

when the day of truth comes

when pain and fear 

despair and blood surround

mired in an endless fight

when hope and children die

and mothers ask for answers

having lost their only sons

_remember_

you have chosen

the blood is on your hands

once we asked, once only--

for we should not have to ask

and it was you

_you fools_

refusing our entreaty

you are the guilty ones

we came to you in peace

reasoning

for simple food to live

relief afforded all save those like us

and you adjudged

condemning

men, women, children, all

to hunger and to death

is this what you call keeping faith?

is this the mark of order?

of honorable men?

your own death warrants signed

by your single word

_/No./_

so be it then

too late you will regret it

you will be the first to fall

not living to repent

and die 

knowing what your death has caused

die in your foolish pride

your memory, accursed

a blasphemy availing nothing

for the only god who hears is

_Shinigami_

the god of death

has gone to war

all too soon his wrath is seen

too soon the scythe appears

but for now

a secret smile

a glint in violet eyes

the only hint of 

_vengeance_

anger banked and waiting

yet soon the time will come

already, the path is laid

be careful

whose side are you on?

beware the agony you'll find

in taking the wrong side

_be careful_

friends and lovers

torn apart by this betrayal

if you fail

choosing wrong--but you must

_choose..._

because tonight

when the god of death appears

you will not have time

no chance 

to think it through

because it comes swiftly

when it comes

the sound of

revolution

~*~


End file.
